


Not so Phantom After All

by InternationalChaos



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bottom Tony Stark, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sex in a meeting, Sexting, Sort of? - Freeform, Tony doesn't really mind, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternationalChaos/pseuds/InternationalChaos
Summary: Based on the FrostIronKink meme: http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/post/171843228766/prompt-loki-fucking-tony-with-magic-by-surpriseLoki fucking tony with magic by surprise whenever they are apart, the first time it happens, Tony has a very important meeting and as he is sitting there suddenly feels fingers (and later a cock) in his ass. Loki likes to do it when tony is in public and least expecting it.





	Not so Phantom After All

It wasn’t as if Tony didn’t enjoy it. No, if that were the case, Loki would have stopped immediately. He would have sensed it or something. Loki may have a bit of a thing about being in charge, but he wasn’t one to intentionally do things that his partner wouldn’t enjoy. That being said, they probably should have discussed this first. 

Loki and Tony were a thing. Not an official thing, but a thing that could definitely be classed as more-than-fuckbuddues, but not all the way to domesticated-lovebunnies either. The first time they’d had sex, it was a few months after Loki had become an Avenger, and the two had been spending an abnormal amount of time together. Tony needed someone around to listen to his scientific rambling, and Loki just needed someone who wasn’t his brother not to be wary and afraid of him. Plus, there was the added bonus of their natural chemistry together. So, after a particularly harrowing night in which there was much drinking and much messing about in the lab, the two had fallen into Tony’s bed together and spent the night there. 

It was a bit awkward for the next few weeks, and the others had noticed. That was until the next time they’d fucked. It was after a mission where Tony had almost died. The two of them were high on adrenaline, and Loki had dragged the mortal into a secluded space and proceeded to melt the brain right out of Tony’s head. 

It became a regular thing after that.

So, about six months later, the two were in some kind of emotionally stunted limbo where they couldn’t say what they wanted from the other in case that wasn’t what the other wanted. Loki’s communication skills are getting better, but apparently not better enough that he can let Tony know when he’s planning something new for them. 

The first thing Tony should have seen as a warning came in the morning. He’s sucking down his second morning coffee, Loki is leaning across the counter and giving Tony a look that can only ever mean one thing.

“No, sorry Lokes, not this morning. I’m going to be late for this meeting,” Tony said, checking his watch with pursed lips. “And as much as I would absolutely love to stay in bed and roll around a little,” he waggled his eyebrows at the alluring God. “Pepper said that if I’m late to one more meeting this week, she’s going to have me for breakfast, and I wouldn’t put it past her to do it.” 

“I wouldn’t mind eating you for breakfast,” Loki replied casually, eyes roaming up and down Tony’s appearance. “You always do look so delicious in your suits.” 

Tony had laughed, pressed a kiss to his lips, and then left the Compound without noticing the look on the God’s lips. If he had, he might have thought twice about leaving for the meeting, Pepper’s warning be damned. 

The second thing that Tony should have twigged onto being somewhat odd, was the text message he received from his favourite Norse God on the way to the meeting. 

**Bambi:** _Good luck with your meeting, Anthony._

A beat. Tony peers down at his screen with a fond expression. It doesn’t occur to him for another minute or two that Loki doesn’t actually use his phone all that much. 

**Anthony:** _Thanks Lokes, want me to pick anything up on the way back?_

Another minute or so, and Tony is being ushered into the conference room. His phone buzzes beneath the table.

 **Bambi:** _No, thank you. Enjoy yourself._

Now this message is what brings Tony to realise that something odd is happening here. The behaviour in the morning, the text messages, the general lack of Loki’s morning-hostile mood. Yeah, something was up.

Another fifteen minutes into the meeting, and Tony is only half-listening to the man from the board going on about new projects and budgeting and all that boring stuff. He swears he can feel something crawling up his legs. They almost feel like fingers. Tony subtly jerks his leg to get rid of the feeling. 

It abates for a while, and there’s nothing but the droning of voices and the occasional ping of a notification on someone’s phone. 

Then there are fingers on his stomach, and Tony seizes up a little, feeling them run over his torso and over his nipples. He chews on his lip. This cannot be happening. Was he about to have a heart attack? Why was he feeling phantom touches?

The fingers move down and cup his manhood. Tony jumps, and pushes his hips back into the seat to get away from it. Unsuccessfully, it seemed, as the hands merely followed his movements.  _ Enjoy yourself.  _ Realisation shot like a bolt down his spine, and everything clicked into place. This was Loki’s doing. Of course it was. He was the God of Mischief after all.

The phantom hands massage at him until his body is eager and silently asking for more. Tony is barely holding onto his will to not move, and his cheeks are likely burning red. He thanks whatever God is up there (not Loki) that he doesn’t have to get up and give a presentation today. Tony grabs for his phone and quickly sends a text to Loki. 

**Anthony:** _ Loki, would you maybe mind cutting it out? I’m at a meeting right now.  _

**Bambi:** _Cut what out, Anthony? I am merely reading one of your many books. It is quite fascinating, really._

He sends a photo of the book in his hands as if to prove himself. Tony shivers as the fingers move down to his ass, circling the rim and getting ready to prepare him. This isn’t happening, he tries to convince himself.

 **Anthony:** _Loki, I know what you’re doing. Stop. I’m going to get caught_. 

A few seconds pass, and Tony watches the bouncing dots telling him that Loki is typing. The fingers are still teasing him, and he can feel one of them slowly begin to push inside. 

**Bambi:** _Anthony, are you feeling all right? You are acting quite odd._

Tony lets out a cross between a frustrated and pleasured moan, and all the heads in the room turn to him. Tony coughs, beet red, and feigns a smile.

“Sorry. Feeling a bit under the weather today. Continue.”

There are two fingers inside now, stretching him out and preparing him for what he knows is coming. Loki could pretend he had no idea what was happening, but as soon as Tony got home he was going to teach him a lesson, that was for sure. The phantom digits inside him rub up softly against his prostate, and Tony cannot help the small breathless gasp that he makes. His grip on his mobile is so tight his fingers are going white. He’s fighting the urge to shove his hips up and back down again onto the hand. Not that would do him any good.

Time passes slowly. Too slowly. The hands keep teasing at him, and it becomes increasingly difficult to hide what is happening. Two become three, and the constant rubbing and stretching is turning Tony into a mess. He has trouble keeping quiet, but he does his best. There is enough stimulation that Tony is extremely aroused, but not enough that he can do all that much about it. He’s playing Loki’s game now. There is absolutely no way that he can encourage him to move faster, touch him more, get him off. No. He is completely at Loki’s mercy.

In a last ditch effort to either get this to stop, or get it moving (he isn’t sure), Tony sends one last text to Loki. 

**Anthony:** _Loki, please…_

If this didn’t get Loki to get on with it, nothing would. He barely had to wait for a reply. 

**Bambi:** _Since you asked so nicely._

And that was the only warning Tony had before the fingers disappeared. His relief was momentary however, as something bigger replaced them, slowly filling itself to the hilt. Tony knew what it was, of course. He’d had it in his ass enough times to know. 

Loki was fucking him. Literally fucking him while he was in a room full of people. Tony unknowingly ground his ass down onto the chair slightly, and came to his senses only as his phone buzzed in his hand once again. 

**Bambi:** _How is that?_

 **Anthony:** _Not really what I had in mind, Bambi._

**Bambi:** _ You think it’s wise to tease me with names at this moment, Stark?  _

The message is emphasised as the phantom cock inside him pulls out a little and then shoves back inside. If Tony were alone, he would have made a sound like a wounded animal, most likely. 

**Anthony:** _ No, probably not. _

Yeah, he probably should have thought that through a little better. He clenched up around the phantom cock inside him as it shifted, barely moving. 

**Anthony:** _Loki, please. I’m going to get caught._

 **Bambi:** _You best be quiet then, mustn’t you?_

So that’s how Tony found himself being fucked silly in a meeting full of his colleagues and board members. Loki’s cock shoving in and out of him slowly at first, and beginning to grow harder and faster soon after. 

It’s all Tony could do to sit there and take it, quiet with his jaws clenched. He was both hyper aware of the people in the room as well as being completely unaware of what was happening around him. He was pretty sure that he was sweating. It took everything he had not to grind down onto the chair and let his eyes flutter closed, moaning obscenely like he would be if he was alone with Loki right then. 

He guesses he can add semi-exhibitionism to Loki’s ever-growing kink list. 

Every so often there is a phantom hand at his cock, palming and stroking him almost to the point of completion before pulling away again. It is an excruciating way to spend the next half an hour. Or was it an hour? Tony wasn’t sure any more. 

Suddenly, as the meeting begins its telltale turn towards ending, the thrusts start gaining speed and harshness. If it were real, the sound of flesh on flesh would be growing much louder, and Tony all but moaned out into the room. He hid his choked off moan as a cough, and quickly passed off the attention to someone else. He can feel the pleasure in his belly begin to curl, the knot growing bigger and tighter up his spine. 

There are phantom fingers at the base of his cock, holding his orgasm off until the cock inside him is ready to explode, and Tony isn’t far off begging for it either. He subtly rocks his hips into the phantom hand, trying to loosen its grip enough for him to cream himself, but it doesn’t let up. 

The thrusts inside him are growing sloppy now, but are not losing their intensity. Tony can tell that Loki’s phantom dick is close, and he clenches around it to try and encourage it. A few thrusts later and there is a very familiar feeling of being filled inside. Tony lets loose a gasp, and the hand on him disappears only to wrap around him, jerking him hard and fast. He only lasts four or five harsh strokes before he’s painting the inside of his underwear, hips jerking slightly into the hand on him as he rolls through the last few waves of his orgasm. 

Tony feels loopy and loose, and the phantom cock slowly pulls out of him, leaving him feeling empty. The board members are beginning to pack up their things, and Tony is grateful that the meeting is over so he can go home, get changed and throttle Loki for this. 

There’s a buzz in his hand, and Tony opens the message to see a photo image from Loki. 

He’s naked, and the photo is angled so that Tony can see the stripes of release coating his abdomen. It occurs to Tony that perhaps the phantom cock and hands on and inside him, were perhaps not completely phantom after all. The thought sends a hot shiver down Tony’s spine, and the message that follows makes Tony let out a tired but amused snort.   


**Bambi:** _So, did you enjoy your meeting?_


End file.
